


I Could Be Your Slave If You’d Only Beg For Me

by indiegal85



Series: Ain’t No Mountain [9]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Masturbation, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: Some relationships exist in both universes. When Captain Tilly meets her Cornwell, they get off on a slightly different foot to their prime counterparts.





	I Could Be Your Slave If You’d Only Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is extremely adult - if that’s not your cup of tea, I recommend you leave now! 
> 
> Title is from the song ‘Stand Up Tragedy’ by The Fratellis. It just screamed mirrorverse at me when I heard it so I had to write a story to fit.

‘Captain, sensors are detecting a small vessel drifting ahead. No engines, life support failing. One life sign.’ Owosekun turned. ‘It’s human.’

Captain Sylvia Tilly smiled, edging forwards on her chair.

‘Interesting. Get ready to beam them aboard and let’s see who we’ve got.’ She stood and turned, leaving the bridge and heading briskly down to the transporter room. On arrival, she nodded at the technician, and a moment later a woman materialised on the pad. She was crouching, curled up on herself, wearing the ragged remains of a black undershirt and imperial uniform trousers. Her skin was filthy, covered in sweat and grime, and her hair was escaping from the rough ponytail she had tried to bind it up into. As she registered the change in environment, she looked up, then stood warily.

‘All hail the emperor,’ she greeted, her voice slightly hoarse. Tilly responded with the customary salute. The woman descended the steps off the pad. ‘Any chance you’ve got a doctor on board?’

‘That depends on who I’m talking to.’ Tilly was, after all, a Terran Captain and as such, naturally suspicious of everyone around her.

‘Captain Katrina Cornwell. My ship was stolen by Captain Lorca and I’ve been trying to return to the empire, but I was attacked by rebels and I’ve been drifting for days. Very grateful for the assist.’ Tilly nodded, and jerked her head towards the door. Cornwell fell into step next to her, limping slightly. Tilly escorted her to sickbay, handing her into the care of Dr Culber, then returned to her ready room.

‘Computer, bring up all known information on Captain Katrina Cornwell.’ She ran her eyes down the scrolling information, absorbing what she needed. ‘Hmm. That’s very interesting. Tilly to sickbay.’

‘Dr Culber here.’

‘Doctor. Would you send Captain Cornwell up to my quarters as soon as you’re finished with her? Send her with an escort, but don’t mention it to anyone else; her presence on this ship is now classified. Pass that on to her escort, too.’

‘Understood. What condition would you like her in?’ Tilly laughed; she could always rely on Culber.

‘Oh no, don’t worry. I’ll look after her myself. Just fix whatever needs fixing and send her up. Oh, feed her first too, would you?’ She left the ready room, pausing on the bridge to let Rhys know he had the conn, and made her way to her quarters. She hadn’t been there long, when the door chimed, opening to reveal Cornwell flanked by two security officers. Tilly nodded to them. ‘You may go.’ They saluted and left, and Cornwell stepped into the room. She was no longer limping, and looked cleaner. She stood with confidence, her arms behind her back as she surveyed Tilly’s quarters. Tilly stood at a safe distance and regarded her.

‘You lied to me.’ Cornwell stiffened almost imperceptibly at Tilly’s words, and Tilly smiled as she began to circle. ‘Yes. I looked up your file, you see, and intel on your actions has already reached the empire. Your ship wasn’t stolen by Captain Lorca. You helped him escape. You are guilty of treason against the Emperor.’ Tilly could see the woman’s muscles tensing, and laughed softly. ‘Don’t even think about it.’ She rounded the front of her circle, letting Cornwell see the charged phaser she had aimed at her. Cornwell’s eyes focused on it, never leaving it as Tilly approached. ‘Now by rights, I should return straight home and hand you over. But I don’t think I’m going to do that.’ Tilly waited until Cornwell looked back up at her, then smiled. ‘I’m going to keep you for myself instead.’ She let the smile drop, gesturing to Cornwell’s clothes with the phaser. ‘Take them off, now.’

Cornwell hesitated, then bent and slowly pushed her trousers down her legs, stepping out of them. She followed by peeling her undershirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and knickers.

‘Very nice. But let’s have those off too.’ Cornwell obeyed, until she stood naked in front of Tilly, who ran her eyes up and down her body. ‘Mmm. This was a good decision. Do you agree?’ Cornwell met her eyes but kept her silence. Tilly laughed. ‘Oh dear. That won’t do. I need you to play nicely for me, or I’ll have to hand you over after all.’ Cornwell remained mute, her jaw clamped firmly shut. Tilly’s smile widened. ‘Ok then. On the bed.’ When Cornwell looked like she was going to refuse, Tilly waved her phaser, and the older woman complied, walking over and lying down in the middle of the bed. When Tilly leaned over to grab a restraint, however, Cornwell moved, launching herself up at Tilly. Tilly had been prepared for such an attempt, and after blocking her, rolled them so that Cornwell was on her back again, with Tilly straddling her and the phaser pressed against her temple. ‘Hush now. I don’t want to hurt you. You just lie there like a good girl and I’ll look after you.’ Moving slowly, she pulled the woman’s arms up and fastened them both to the head of the bed. When that was done, she put the phaser aside and smiled.

‘There now. Much better. Now we can relax.’ She moved to straddle Cornwell again, running her hands up her body. Cornwell didn’t react, and Tilly frowned. ‘Don’t be like that. This is supposed to be fun for both of us. Wouldn’t you rather be here than in an agoniser on the Charon?’ Nothing. Tilly leaned forwards and kissed her, hard, but Cornwell remained unmoving. ‘Fine!’ Tilly snapped, getting to her feet. ‘You can stay there for a while and think about things, then we’ll see how you feel in a few hours.’

* * *

   
It took Tilly a while to cool off, but by the time she returned to her quarters several hours later she had come up with a plan. She smiled as the doors slid shut behind her and her eyes landed on Cornwell, still tied naked to her bed.

‘Hi, gorgeous,’ she greeted as she reached the bed, leaning in to kiss her. This time, she started softly, wanting to see if she could tempt a reaction out of her, but after a minute with no results she pulled back. ‘I like a girl who plays hard to get,’ she purred, ‘But don’t worry, you’ll be mine in the end.’ She reached over to run a hand over Cornwell’s breast, realising as she did so that her nipples were pert already. ‘Oh I’m sorry, are you cold? I didn’t think. Computer, raise temperature to 24 degrees centigrade.’ Cornwell looked at her, her face no longer quite as stony. Tilly laughed. ‘I told you, I don’t want to hurt you.’ She ran her hands over Cornwell’s upper body again, returning them to tease at her nipples. ‘Quite the opposite, in fact.’ One hand drifted down, slipping into the hair between Cornwell’s legs. The woman clamped her thighs together, and Tilly pouted. ‘Oh now come on, don’t make me have to restrain your legs too. You’ll be so uncomfortable.’ The muscles in Cornwell’s legs loosened slightly, just enough to allow Tilly access, and Tilly smiled widely. ‘There now, that wasn’t so hard, was it? You carry on being a good girl for me and I’ll reward you, you know.’

Tilly had just about managed to squeeze her hand into the space between Cornwell’s legs, and now she started to move it, gradually wriggling her hand around until she could stroke in a way that she knew would give Cornwell pleasure. As she stroked, Cornwell relaxed subconsciously, unable to keep the pressure in her thighs while being stimulated. Tilly watched her face closely, but while she had more or less surrendered access to Tilly, she was refusing to let her take control. Tilly could see her fighting against the sensations, and accordingly upped her game, slipping her fingers inside her to curl against her front. Cornwell made a noise in the back of her throat, like she couldn’t quite hold back a moan. She was biting her lip now, clenching her fists with the effort of not reacting. Tilly stopped abruptly, withdrawing her fingers and Cornwell couldn’t hold back a whimper at the loss.

‘Good girl,’ Tilly murmured. ‘See, I’m not so bad, am I? Would you like me to carry on?’ She wasn’t expecting a reply, and sure enough, Cornwell stayed silent. Tilly leaned in close, her lips against the shell of her ear as she whispered, ‘I want to make you feel good. I can make you forget everything except my fingers in your cunt, my tongue on your pussy. I can make you come so hard you forget how to breathe. All you have to do, is ask.’

Captain Tilly wasn’t a woman famed for her patience, but if there was a good enough reward at the end of it, she was more than willing to wait. She suspected she was in for the long game with Cornwell, but was surprised by how much that thought excited her. She wanted to break her, wanted to hear her begging for her and to watch her overcome by ecstasy when she finally gave her release. Tilly was sure that, given enough time, Cornwell would come to her willingly, and she looked forward eagerly to this day. Until then, though, she was more than happy to watch her squirm.

* * *

   
It was a good thing Tilly was used to going without sleep, as she didn’t trust Cornwell enough yet to share a bed with her. She considered waking her up every couple of hours to tease her, but she thought the other woman was more likely to bend to her will quickly if she actually took care of her, and that meant letting her sleep. Tilly slept on the couch instead, pleasuring herself to thoughts of what she was going to do to Cornwell the next day. She woke up when her alarm went off for the start of her shift and crossed to the bed; Cornwell was awake but still sleepy, and she watched her approach with slightly less hostility than the previous day. Tilly brought a bottle of water to her lips and she drank, downing half of it in one go.

‘Thanks,’ she rasped, and Tilly only just managed to cover her surprise.

‘You’re welcome. Are you hungry?’ Cornwell looked as if she would like to say yes, but didn’t want to admit to any weakness. Tilly crossed to her breakfast tray and returned with a banana, which she broke a piece off and held in front of her. After a moment, Cornwell accepted it, and she fed her the whole thing piece by piece. Afterwards she looked away, and Tilly thought she understood the battle going on inside her. It made sense to keep her strength up, so she wouldn’t turn down food or water, but she hated to admit she needed things or take anything from her. Tilly ran a hand up Cornwell’s leg, stroking her thumb over her inner thigh when she reached the top. ‘Is there anything else I can do for you this morning?’ she asked in a low voice, rubbing little circles nearer and nearer to her centre. As she had predicted, Cornwell resumed her silence, looking away from Tilly and up to the ceiling. Tilly moved her hand between her legs, noting the complete lack of resistance today, and started stroking. She worked her for a few minutes, then leaned in to kiss her. Again, Cornwell was less resistant today, and Tilly could feel her lips softening under her even if they didn’t move. She let the kiss linger, then pulled back, taking her hand with her. Cornwell’s eyes were clouded with lust and she made a small noise in the back of her throat, but looked away immediately in an effort to control herself.

‘I’ve got to go to work now,’ Tilly crooned. ‘Do you need another drink before I go?’ Cornwell shook her head, still refusing to look at her. ‘I’ll see you later then.’ She dragged a hand across Cornwell’s stomach and stood, leaving the room.

She popped back in as often as she could that day, each time kissing and caressing her, then bringing her as close to orgasm as she dared before leaving again. The more she did it, the more she learnt to read the other woman’s responses, so edged her closer and closer each time until she was fairly sure she’d got her to the verge of orgasm before stopping. The final time she did it before her shift finished, Cornwell didn’t manage to suppress her howl, and she balled up her fists, panting as she looked away.

‘Oh honey,’ Tilly purred, running her fingers up and down Cornwell’s thighs. ‘I bet you really need to come now, don’t you? I’ve got time, before I’ll be missed, if you want me to.’ Cornwell didn’t respond, so Tilly reluctantly dragged herself away and back to the bridge.

The next time she came back, she popped by the mess hall and picked up enough food for both of them. There was a limited amount of people who knew about Cornwell’s presence on the ship, and she wanted to keep it that way, so she was discreet about ordering extra portions. Technically, being the Captain gave her free reign over her actions, but she was still accountable to the Emperor and if anyone found out she was harbouring a known fugitive, there would be trouble. She reentered her quarters and smiled at the woman on the bed.

‘Honey, I’m home, and I brought dinner.’ She crossed to the bed, eyeing Cornwell as she did so. ‘If I loosen your restraints enough that you can sit up and eat, do you promise not to kill me?’ Cornwell hesitated, clearly weighing her options, before nodding.

‘Ok,’ she agreed. Tilly did as she had said and Cornwell pulled herself into a sitting position, moving her arms and wincing. Tilly passed Cornwell the water; she emptied it in seconds, then hesitantly held it out to Tilly. ‘More, please.’ She was clearly uncomfortably asking, but Tilly viewed it as progress. She refilled the bottle and passed it back, following with some food. After that had all disappeared, she looked at Tilly. ‘Thank you.’ Tilly considered her.

‘Why is it you’ll talk to me about food and drink but nothing else?’

‘Because I want food and drink. And I’ll talk about lots of things, if you ask me.’ Tilly cocked her head.

‘Ok. Why did you help Lorca?’ Cornwell laughed.

‘You couldn’t have started with an easy question, like what’s my favourite colour?’ She shook her head. ‘I helped Lorca because he was my friend. I don’t know what the fuck he was playing at, but he didn’t deserve to die.’ Tilly sat up straighter.

‘You’re loyal. I like that.’ Cornwell said nothing, and Tilly decided she’d had enough of a break. ‘Ok honey, lie back down for me.’ She didn’t move, so Tilly placed a hand on her chest and gently pushed her backwards, tightening the restraints back up as she did so. Cornwell was staring at the ceiling again, her feelings shut as tightly away as she could get them, and Tilly was filled anew with the urge to break through that façade.

‘You’ve been such a good girl all day, I think you deserve a reward,’ she whispered into her ear, before starting to kiss a trail down Cornwell’s body. Her fingers stroked between her legs as she moved, and Tilly could see the added stimulation was already a struggle for her. She shivered a little in anticipation, and then she reached her target, swiping her tongue up Cornwell’s already wet pussy. Cornwell yelped a little, then stifled it. Her breathing was faster and she had her eyes squeezed tight, struggling to stay in control. Tilly knew she was good at this, and she worked her tongue expertly to give maximum pleasure whilst keeping Cornwell just far enough away from the edge. After a while, little noises started breaking through, soon turning to full blown moans and gasps. Cornwell was trembling, sweat beading on her body, and Tilly took her right to the edge before stopping. Cornwell cried out, her whole body shaking, and for a moment Tilly thought she’d carried on an instant too long before realising Cornwell was reacting in frustration to _not_ being allowed to come.

‘You want to come, baby? You can come, I _want_ to make you come. I’ll let you just as soon as you ask me for it.’ She stroked gently just above Cornwell’s pubic bone as she spoke, not letting her calm down this time. When there was no reply, she sat up. ‘Ok then, if you don’t want to, I’m going to.’ Cornwell looked at her in confusion, breathing still ragged. Tilly started to undress, removing her clothes slowly for the benefit of the lust-hazed woman lying on her bed; Cornwell didn’t seem to realise that she could look away, and Tilly certainly wasn’t going to mention it. Once she was naked, she ran her hands over her skin, revelling in the feel of it and the gaze that followed her every movement. She climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Cornwell and parting her legs. When Tilly’s hand dipped between her own thighs, Cornwell’s eyes widened in realisation, but she still didn’t look away.

Tilly dragged her hand across her own pussy, sighing as she did so. She was already slick with need, having spent all day working herself into a state almost as much as Cornwell, and she was desperate for release. She let her head fall back as she pleasured herself, allowing Cornwell the luxury of watching without being watched, and made sure she was as vocal as possible in her enjoyment of herself. She strung it out as much as she could bear for Cornwell’s benefit, but it was still only a couple of minutes before she couldn’t hold back and came hard, fucking herself on her own fingers but imagining Cornwell’s.

When she opened her eyes, slightly worried by the realisation that she hadn’t noticed she’d closed them, she saw Cornwell still watching her and smiled breathlessly. She leaned forward to kiss her before thinking about it, but was almost stunned into stopping when Cornwell kissed back. The other woman growled, nipping at Tilly’s lips in desperation and her tongue forced its way into her mouth. Tilly kissed back with equal fervour, running her hands up Cornwell’s sides and brushing over her nipples. Cornwell groaned into Tilly’s mouth, and Tilly repeated the move, grasping her breasts more firmly and thumbing the rapidly hardening peaks. Cornwell started bucking under her, and Tilly pulled back.

‘What do you say, baby? You know I can’t let you come unless you ask me for it. Do you need to come?’

‘Yes, please!’ Tilly was so startled she stopped moving, and Cornwell moaned. ‘Don’t stop, please! I’ve asked you for it, I’ll beg if you need me to, just please let me come!’

‘Yes!’ Tilly hissed, before dropping between Cornwell’s legs and applying her tongue again. She teased as much as she could, this time spurred on by Cornwell’s increasingly verbal responses and not worrying about pushing her too far. When she thought she was close, she thrust her fingers inside her and crooked them, fucking her with her fingers while playing her clit with her tongue. Cornwell screamed, muscles clenching around Tilly’s fingers as she finally hit her release. The shockwaves seemed to carry on forever, until eventually she collapsed limply on the bed, chest heaving and still trembling slightly.

‘Fuck me, but you’re good at that,’ Cornwell said with a grin, throwing Tilly off balance. She had expected the woman to be sheepish, embarrassed about giving in and reluctant to re-engage for a while. ‘Any chance you could release these restraints for me? I think I might have pulled something.’ Tilly frowned.

‘Promise you won’t try to kill me? Or escape?’ There was a twinkle in Cornwell’s eye as she looked up at Tilly.

‘Now why would I do that? Alright, I promise.’ Tilly released her, and Cornwell sat up, massaging her wrists. ‘Where would I go, anyway? Anywhere I run, I’m probably headed right back into the arms of the Emperor. No, best to stay right here, where I’m wanted.’ She grinned again, and Tilly’s jaw dropped as realisation dawned.

‘You played me!’

‘Ah now don’t be like that, honey,’ Cornwell crooned. ‘Think how much more fun we both had this way. Plus, I had to be sure I could trust you,’ she added. Tilly was still speechless, running over the past day in her head, re-analysing every interaction they’d had. She had been totally convinced by the woman’s performance, sure she was going to have to spend days coaxing her into admitting she needed her and then convincing her to stay afterwards. Cornwell lay back, lounging against the pillows on Tilly’s bed like she’d been there for years. ‘You’re good, I’ll give you that. But you’re young, and you lack experience. I can help with that. Think what we can do together!’ She sat up, pulling Tilly in for a kiss, and after a moment the redhead relaxed and kissed her back. She waited for Cornwell to relax too, then pinned her and pressed her arm against her throat.

‘If you ever try to play me again, I’ll throw you out the airlock.’ Cornwell’s eyes darkened and she grinned as Tilly released her.

‘Fuck. Just when I thought you couldn’t make me want you any more.’ Tilly growled in response. ‘Don’t worry. Like you said earlier, I’m loyal. You’re mine now.’ Tilly had just long enough to register how much things had deviated from her plan and how little that actually bothered her, before she was pulled into a bruising kiss. ‘Now stop talking and fuck me again.’

Tilly was more than happy to comply.


End file.
